


El Secreto

by JayBirdObsession



Series: Ecos del pasado [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Llega el momento que Jason ha querido evitar, las sospechas de Bruce sobre su secreto son más escalofriantes de lo que pensaba.Red de prostitución, sadismo y tortura es la puerta que Jason tiene que abrir para que la familia este lista para el rescate de Dijihn, será un todo por todo.¿La Batfamily estará lista para la prueba?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Ecos del pasado [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492757
Comments: 42
Kudos: 38





	1. Enfrentándose al pasado

El desayuno se a llevado con calma, Jason pide a Alfred que comparta la mesa y asombrando a la familia lo hace. Jason decide esta vez servirle a su abuelo que acepta a regañadientes. Jason quiere consentir al viejo, no sabe cuando volverá de nuevo a la familia. Es justo lo que necesita antes de que entren a la cueva. No puede retrasar las cosas así que llega el momento se dirige a su moto que Tim tuvo la cortesía de llevar a casa junto con la maleta de Jason y se cambia una camisa negra con mangas con un dragón en el pecho de 4 alas formando un infinito con ella, sus pantalones negros, rodilleras, guantes botas y su chaleco con capucha, están listas sus tres espadas y dos pistolas pero no se las coloca

Tim toca la puerta -Estás listo - pregunta, puede ver la tensión en los músculos su hermano, desesperación en sus ojos -Jason no tienes que hacerlo

Jason mira a Tim y toma su maleta con la información -Hay una niña en riesgo, alguien importante para Damian, una pequeña que requiere ayuda, no puedo ser tan egoísta Timbo 

Jason sale del cuarto y Tim camina a su lado -Lo sé Jay y voy a estar a cada paso, así que no me jodas con pedir que me retires

Jason lo mira-Gracias BabyBrid, eres la mejor mierda que me ha pasado -Tim pone los ojos en blanco y resopla en el aire, ambos bajan ya están congregados han incluido a Kate, Selina a dejado a la Helena dormida, Jason traga cuando ve a Damian ha dejado de ser un niño, es ahora un joven pero no cree que deba escuchar lo que va a decir si llega el momento, ya estan vestidos, esta vez no hay dominios, han decidido que las caras estarán desnudas como una invitación a romper secretos. Jason se congela un momento llena los pulmones y saca un resoplido tartamudo. Se rompería si se tensara más, camina hacia la computadora y coloca la memoria, Bruce mira el dragón que ahora es su insignia, donde debería haber un murciélago duele. 

Jason le da un archivo a Bruce que toma pero Jason tarda en soltarlo las manos de Jason son temblorosas-Jay estás bien - pregunta Bruce realmente preocupado ante la palidez de Jason, pero solo lo mira y asiente como si las palabras no salieran de su boca 

-Maestro Jason quisiera una bebida un poco fuerte para relajarse - pregunta Alfred preocupado

-No, gracias Alfie no tomo más que en casos muy especiales y este no es uno de ellos - contesta sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tim que sabe que desde que supo que era padre dejó de tomar 

-Bien Jason que tienes que ver con el caso de Daniel Hallman- Bruce va al grano

Jason lo mira directo a los ojos las mandíbulas crujen -Yo fui su asesino.

Hay una exclamación en la cueva


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce da un paso hacia atrás está en shock -Jason eso no es posible solo tendrias 9 años en ese entonces

Jason suspira -Saca a Damian no necesita escuchar lo que voy a decir.

-No Jason, necesito saber con que esta lidiando Dijihn - grita Damian molesto -Que paso con eso de que soy fuerte

Jason mira a Damian -Es solo que... -Jason se deja caer en la silla, Tim se acerca y toma su mano susurrando -Aquí estoy, solo di cuando sea demasiado -Tim siente la mano de Jason temblar.

Jason mira a Bruce -Eres su padre, tú decides, pero no es nada agradable de lo que voy a hablar 

Bruce quiere darle un voto de confianza a Damian -Por el momento se queda. Si resulta ser demasiado Damian tendrás que retirarte.- ordena Bruce 

-Como quieran, yo no quisiera que estuvieran tampoco Cass, Step ni Barbara, pero ustedes deciden -Suspira Jason, cierra un momento los ojos.

Dick quisiera estar junto a Jason, pero decide ir donde esta Damian en caso de que tenga que sacarlo o se ponga difícil todo, con Jason se siente perdido, es un enigma cada vez más oscuro.

-Ok- Jason se gira y saca el archivo de Daniel Hallman, policía condecorado, se le considero un héroe antes y después de su muerte, fue asesinado en la desmantelación de la casa roja donde Jason lo hizo detenerse para iniciar la peregrinación con los ojos vendados abajo de el archivo esta el de Simon Kardosh trabajador social uno de sus casos era el de la violencia doméstica en la familia de Jason Todd con varias visitas.-Todo empezó con Simon Kardosh mi trabajador social, el se presento en una riña en casa -Jason miraba hacia enfrente, pero realmente su mirada estaba vacía viendo a la nada rasguñando las paredes de recuerdos reprimidos-me había interpuesto de nuevo entre la pelea de mis padres el resultado fue un cinturonazo en mi espalda y una bofetada en la mejilla por imprudente. -Jason sacude la cabeza y da una sonrisa amarga-cuando se presentó fue tan gentil, yo solo tenia 8 años. Freno a Willis y lo amenazó con la cárcel. 

Jason agita las manos al viento -Luego de eso se presentó con regularidad a para ver que todo estuviera bien, empezó a comprarme algunas cosas a ayudar a mamá a su rehabilitación -Jason pasa la mano por su cabello -Mierda lo vi como un angel protector y fui estupido -Jason cierra los puños y golpeó sus muslos -niño estúpido, debí saberlo cuando me llevó por un helado - sacude la cabeza y aprieta la mano de Tim, toma aire para continuar -Subimos a su auto teníamos los helados y el tiro por descuido su helado en mi pantalón, un pantalón que él me compró -Jason sacudió la cabeza su mirada se dirigió a la nada con ojos vidriosos, su boca abierta tratando de encontrar las palabras -el dijo "Oh mi culpa que descuidado, no te preocupes yo lo reparo" y el..-Jason trago -el paso un pañuelo por mi pantalón, subio, subio... hasta.. -el rostro de Jason se descompuso jadeo dos veces- y estaba tocándome y yo solo..solo no entendía.. eso -Jason señalo con su palma la entrepierna -reacciono y no entendía.. el me dijo no hay problema, es normal 

Todos se quedaron fríos Bruce había leído un informe viejo que le costó un logro donde a Jason se le acusaba de prostitución le valió un dia en una correccional para menores, pero esto parecía más turbio cada vez. Dick tomó a Alfred que estaba horrorizado con las manos en la boca, lo puso a su otro lado ya que también abrazaba a Damian

-El no paró hasta...-Jason se tapa la boca -dijo que era un tipo de cariño entre amigos especiales, pero que guardará el secreto por que Willis no le gustaría que tuviera amigos especiales y mamá estaba enferma.-Jason volvió a sacudir sus cabeza, había una mueca de dolor y desagrado-era tan estúpido que le creí

Bruce se acercó al otro lado y tomó a Jason de los hombros-No eras estúpido, eras solo un niño que había descuidado demasiado, Bruce miro hacia Damian atónito y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Cass llorando de rabia y Step con lagrimas en los ojos -Cass, Step pueden subir con Damian.


	3. Capitulo 3

-Pero padre- se quejó Damian ante la orden de retirarse -Dijihn es mi amiga

Bruce a regañadiente se levantó de lado de Jason. Se acercó a su hijo pequeño y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura-Damian por favor, esto ya es duro para Jason, se lo estas haciendo mas difícil, no quiere que escuchen tanto por él como por ustedes. Yo te informare lo que necesites saber. 

-Tt - Damian siguió a Cass y Step que lo tomó del hombro.

-Cualquiera que necesite salir por favor hágalo ahora por favor, si es demasiado para alguno de ustedes - pido Bruce, Duke agradeció por eso, lentamente salió del lugar -Alguien más -preguntó.

En cambio Dick y Alfred se acercaron más por si Jason fuera necesitar soporte, Tim sujeto con sus dos manos la mano de Jason -Jay -murmuró Jason tomó un suspiro, y solo asintió con la cabeza, agradeció que algunos salieran, sobre todo los más jóvenes -Frenamos esto cuando sea necesario -Tim apretó la mano de Jason con fuerza

Bruce se inclinó hasta Jason mirándolo, pero Jason no levantó los ojos -Puedes continuar -Jason solo volvió a mover la cabeza

Jason tomó un suspiro tartamudo -Simon Kardosh -dijo sacando el aire - continuó con sus visitas, nunca mencione lo sucedido, pero trate de evitarlo o estar a solas con él. -Jason miró el piso -Pero un día mamá no estaba nada bien, yo estaba solo y asustado, mi viejo seguro estaba emborrachándose de nuevo. -Jason se mordió el labio -así que llame a Simon, él me dio su numero el primer dia que lo conocí, estaba asustado, el llego rapido, llamó a médicos particulares, se encargó de la cuenta. -Jason sacudió la cabeza y rió amargamente -Olvide por un momento lo que pasó en ese auto y lo abrace, le decía gracias en sollozos.-Jason trago y cerró los ojos con fuerza -el me tomó y colocó en el viejo sofá de la casa, me consoló, solo que en un momento que no supe su mano llego a mi muslo. -Hizo una pausa -"Te voy a ser sentir bien" dijo él y me toco. -Bruce apretó las mandíbulas, Dick cerró los puños y Alfred cubrió su boca, Kate se acercó a Barbara y la tomó por los hombros -Yo...yo no quería, dije un no con voz baja, no se tal vez escuchó, tal vez no, pero el me estaba frotando, tome su mano y volví a decir "por favor no", el dijo "esta bien, tranquilo te sentiras mejor", empezó a besar mi cabeza, luego besó mis mejillas mientras repetía "somos amigos, amigos especiales y te cuidare" luego sentí el peso de su cuerpo mientras continuaba. 

Jason levantó la mirada ante el recuerdo abrió un poco más grande los ojos -La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Willis completamente intoxicado con el alcohol -Jason levantó la comisura de un lado de su labio-Creo que al viejo se le bajó la borrachera cuando vio lo que estaba pasando en su sofá. Quito al hombre con un tirón, lo golpeó y lo saco amenazandolo.

Un suspiro silencioso de alivio salió de los que escuchaban el relato de Jason, de pronto la expresión de Jason cambio a dolor -Mi viejo se dirigió a mí, su mirada era rabiosa, me tomo por el cabello y me tiró al suelo. -Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, algunos sacudieron la cabeza tratando de entender la reacción de Willis -Se sacó el cinturón mientras me sostenida del cabello me dijo "Te voy a sacar lo maricón a golpes". -Jason apretó los dientes -me golpeó como nunca y yo entendía ni mierda de lo que pasaba, le gritaba a mi viejo "Viejo calmate, que hice," uso el cinturón, una botella, los puños al tercer bofetón me cubrí la cara -La mano de Jason subió haciendo la mímica haciendo más descriptiva la explicación, luego tapo sus oídos, él gritaba, golpeaba hasta que todo se volvió negro 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez me base en la historia de Lobdell donde Catherine es la que entrega a Jason al Joker. Sheila en Red Hood and the Outlaws aun no hace su aparición pero seguro algo tiene que ver con la caja que guarda Jason con la que lo chantajeo Damian en el bar en Teen Titans. Estoy en esa disyuntiva. Opiniones antes de continuar.


	4. Chapter 4

-Pero padre- se quejó Damian ante la orden de retirarse -Dijihn es mi amiga

Bruce a regañadiente se levantó de lado de Jason. Se acercó a su hijo pequeño y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura-Damian por favor, esto ya es duro para Jason, se lo estas haciendo mas difícil, no quiere que escuchen tanto por él como por ustedes. Yo te informare lo que necesites saber. 

-Tt - Damian siguió a Cass y Step que lo tomó del hombro.

-Cualquiera que necesite salir por favor hágalo ahora por favor, si es demasiado para alguno de ustedes - pido Bruce, Duke agradeció por eso, lentamente salió del lugar -Alguien más -preguntó.

En cambio Dick y Alfred se acercaron más por si Jason fuera necesitar soporte, Tim sujeto con sus dos manos la mano de Jason -Jay -murmuró Jason tomó un suspiro, y solo asintió con la cabeza, agradeció que algunos salieran, sobre todo los más jóvenes -Frenamos esto cuando sea necesario -Tim apretó la mano de Jason con fuerza

Bruce se inclinó hasta Jason mirándolo, pero Jason no levantó los ojos -Puedes continuar -Jason solo volvió a mover la cabeza

Jason tomó un suspiro tartamudo -Simon Kardosh -dijo sacando el aire - continuó con sus visitas, nunca mencione lo sucedido, pero trate de evitarlo o estar a solas con él. -Jason miró el piso -Pero un día mamá no estaba nada bien, yo estaba solo y asustado, mi viejo seguro estaba emborrachándose de nuevo. -Jason se mordió el labio -así que llame a Simon, él me dio su numero el primer dia que lo conocí, estaba asustado, el llego rapido, llamó a médicos particulares, se encargó de la cuenta. -Jason sacudió la cabeza y rió amargamente -Olvide por un momento lo que pasó en ese auto y lo abrace, le decía gracias en sollozos.-Jason trago y cerró los ojos con fuerza -el me tomó y colocó en el viejo sofá de la casa, me consoló, solo que en un momento que no supe su mano llego a mi muslo. -Hizo una pausa -"Te voy a ser sentir bien" dijo él y me toco. -Bruce apretó las mandíbulas, Dick cerró los puños y Alfred cubrió su boca, Kate se acercó a Barbara y la tomó por los hombros -Yo...yo no quería, dije un no con voz baja, no se tal vez escuchó, tal vez no, pero el me estaba frotando, tome su mano y volví a decir "por favor no", el dijo "esta bien, tranquilo te sentiras mejor", empezó a besar mi cabeza, luego besó mis mejillas mientras repetía "somos amigos, amigos especiales y te cuidare" luego sentí el peso de su cuerpo mientras continuaba. 

Jason levantó la mirada ante el recuerdo abrió un poco más grande los ojos -La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Willis completamente intoxicado con el alcohol -Jason levantó la comisura de un lado de su labio-Creo que al viejo se le bajó la borrachera cuando vio lo que estaba pasando en su sofá. Quito al hombre con un tirón, lo golpeó y lo saco amenazandolo.

Un suspiro silencioso de alivio salió de los que escuchaban el relato de Jason, de pronto la expresión de Jason cambio a dolor -Mi viejo se dirigió a mí, su mirada era rabiosa, me tomo por el cabello y me tiró al suelo. -Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, algunos sacudieron la cabeza tratando de entender la reacción de Willis -Se sacó el cinturón mientras me sostenida del cabello me dijo "Te voy a sacar lo maricón a golpes". -Jason apretó los dientes -me golpeó como nunca y yo entendía ni mierda de lo que pasaba, le gritaba a mi viejo "Viejo calmate, que hice," uso el cinturón, una botella, los puños al tercer bofetón me cubrí la cara -La mano de Jason subió haciendo la mímica haciendo más descriptiva la explicación, luego tapo sus oídos, él gritaba, golpeaba hasta que todo se volvió negro 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez me base en la historia de Lobdell donde Catherine es la que entrega a Jason al Joker. Sheila en Red Hood and the Outlaws aun no hace su aparición pero seguro algo tiene que ver con la caja que guarda Jason con la que lo chantajeo Damian en el bar en Teen Titans. Estoy en esa disyuntiva. Opiniones antes de continuar.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce se pasó la mano por el cabello quería golpear hasta la pulpa a Willis Todd por todo lo que quería que le pasara a Jason

Dick hizo una mueca de desagrado, cómo era posible que Jason hubiera pasado por eso, por qué nunca les hablo a alguien se hubieran justificado tantas cosas, una infancia traumática más allá de lo imaginado, luego ser asesinado no ayudó y además tenía la locura del pozo que no desvanecía. 

"Por Dios" murmuró Bárbara por el destino se enseñaba tanto con el niño, no estaba seguro de querer que Jason continuaría y todavía no debía cómo estaba todo relacionado con la sección de Damián, el asesinato de Daniel Hallman y la venganza de su hijo Brandon

-Al día siguiente- Jason logró con su horrible historia -Amanecí en el suelo, todo dolía no podría levantarme, pero si no lo hacía podría llevarme a otra tunda. Así que me arrastre hasta mi cuarto. -Jason suspiró -No entraré en detalles de lo que pasó días después, las justificaciones de mi viejo por haberme golpeado, ni de las golpizas que recibí durante casi una semana. 

Jason dio una sonrisa extraña -Un día todo se detuvo -la voz se quebró- Mi viejo comenzó a ser amable, dejo de tomar, me llevó al circo -Jason tuvo su atención hacia Dick, donde te vi por tercera vez -Dick se sacudió ante el cambio de Jason, era como si fuera feliz por un momento olvidado olvidando todo el infierno -Mi viejo determinado con tus padres -Jason señaló a Dick como si fuera una plática de amigos, tal vez era una forma de disociarse ante todo lo que tenía que recuerde un pequeño momento para seguir adelante con lo que vendría -Cruzamos unas palabras, nunca lo dije pero te admiraba en ese momento -Dick no recordaba eso, Jason sonaba casi infantil, con una voz muy gruesa pero tenía algo en el como tratar de arrancar una inocencia perdida

-Mi viejo me compro helado, me enseñó su estúpido tatuaje de murciélago en el brazo. Ayudo a mamá a tratar de recuperar, comenzar a hacer planes para llevarla a una clínica, para mudarnos. -Jason se quebró y comenzó a sollozar -Me dijo que no volvería a golpearme que todo cambiaría ..- Jason tapo su boca con la cabeza inclinada, Tim paso su mano por la espalda lo acercó a él lo más que pudo, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Jason. 

Bárbara no pudo más y comenzó a llorar copiosamente mientras Kate frotaba su espalda tratando de no derramar lágrimas. 

-Prometió que era su último trabajo y cambiaría a una vida honrada -Jason se limpio con la manga

Dick miraba con los cambios drásticos en el rostro de su hermano pequeño como se rompió el corazón de alegría a dolor, su pequeño hermano tuvo una época que tenia confianza aun con todo lo que había vivido "pequeña ala" murmuró el apodo que dio dos años atrás cuando decidió dejar de ser un hermano de mierda .

Dick no fue el único en estar consternado, específicamente como Alfred temblaba mientras murmuro "mi querido muchacho"

-Ese día se despidió y el idiota por primera vez me abrazo. En serio le creí al imbécil.Eso fue lo que duele -Jason tuvo una mano al aire - El muy idiota fue un trabajo con Cobblepot solo para que lo inculpara y nunca regresara a una casa dejándonos de nuevo a mamá ya mi a disposición de Simon

Bruce se quedó sin aire el no había sabido que detrás de la detención de Willis estaba el pingüino -Jay -dijo con miedo de saber la respuesta -¿Como y cuando te enteraste? 

Jason se secó la cara perdió aire y miró estoicamente a Bruce -Unas cartas, el día que le disparó un cartucho de niebla

Hay una exclamación en la cueva Barbara se tapa la boca horrorizada, todos menos Tim dañado el escalofrío registrando la columna, la familia lo dejó solo, nadie indago, nadie veló por él, nadie afectado, ni lo checaron.

-Por dios -Dick gruñó dándole una mirada de furia a Bruce 

-Jason yo - Bruce comenzó a decir pero Jason lo frenó -ahora no Bruce, necesito terminar con esto y solo es el principio - Jason no quería lidiar con excusas estúpidas y su "lo siento, se que te falle" y los demas mierda que viniera a continuación ya en una pelea le había dicho que si le ponía una botella en la mano era igual a Willis y no quería por ese camino

Kate al escuchar que solo era el principio solo miro a Barbara -Oh por favor, esto no puede ir peor.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason levantó su rostro mirando hacia el techo -si pudiera omitir cosas lo haría, pero empezarian los porqués como, quienes están involucrados y sería tedioso estar revolcándose una y otra vez en eso. 

Jason los miro -Puedo hacerlo, solo con la condición que no pregunten y confíen en la información. 

Todos esperaron a que Bruce aceptara pero sabían que el murciélago necesitaba los hechos. Bruce miró a Jason por un momento quiso decir que si, pero la seguridad de Damian y la de su amiga estaban en medio. Bruce se quedó callado dudando. 

-Bien, entiendo -suspiro Jason -Simon -en cuanto dijo el nombre de ese animal todos se tensaron -continuó con la visitas, me dijo que debido a la condición de mamá tendrían que llevarla a un lugar nada agradable y a mi llevarme a servicios sociales, pero nadie querría a un niño crecido y no muy lindo, que era su deber reportarlo. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera -suspiro Jason se tomó un momento. 

-Jay no tienes que seguir - dijo Tim mirándolo, estaba dispuesto a sacarlo, pelear si era necesario. 

-Hay niños en juego Timbo - Jason le devolvió la mirada con ojos rojos -Tim si necesitas

Tim sujeto su mano con fuerza, abrazandolo firmemente -No, te lo dije, soy tu hermano y aqui me quedo

Todos miraban la interacción de los dos, ellos seguro habían ocultado a la familia que seguían en contacto y no solo eso, había lazos inquebrantables en ellos.

-Bien, como decía, -Jason continuó -me propuso un trato, el me ayudara a conseguir los recursos para que mamá mejorara y estuviéramos fuera de las supervisiones de servicios sociales. Así que acepte

-Empecé a robar, a veces las cosas no salían bien, era golpeado, otras casi me atrapan pero Simon intervino ese día llegando a casa bueno... quiso ser mi amigo especial, solo toques...nada.. no otra cosa.. Un dia dijo que el dinero que llevaba y el de Simon no fue suficiente, mamá no mejoraba, así que un dia me dijo que necesitaba traer más dinero a casa que el conocía una forma -Jason hizo una pausa -Me dijo que era como hacer amigos especiales.

-Yo me negué,- Jason hizo una pausa -pasaron dos días yo estaba en el callejón, un hombre se me acercó, me dijo que era conocido de Simon y me buscaba que subiera a su auto.

Las entrañas de Bruce se encogieron, no sabía si quería seguir escuchando -Era un hombre elegante, después supe que era el concejal Sebastian Blood 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado al leer tiene menciones de abuso sexual en un menor.

Dick lanza un gemido roto, el maldito hermano de sangre, si se atrevió a tocar a su pequeña ala lo perseguiría de por vida. 

-Me negué diciéndole que lo irá por mis propios medios, pero el hombre me sujeto..-Jason cerró los ojos y hizo un movimiento raro con la cabeza como forzándose a continuar, sentía la bilis golpeando su garganta, el estómago se le hundía, tuvo que recordarse por que lo hacia -Bueno ya se imaginaran...-resopló- el problema fue que yo ... nunca ... y él no podía lograrlo, no totalmente 

Barbara cubrió su rostro desencajado de solo imaginar al pequeño Jason forzado por un tipo que ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer su asquerosidad, lastimando más al pequeño. Kate la abrazo fuerte, sentia nauseas, la sangre le hervía por la rabia. 

-Voy a matarlo-Dick gruño sus manos temblaban ahora sabia por que Jason fue siempre tan desconfiado, tan renuente al contacto, un así sabía que había amado y confiado en Bruce sobre todas las cosas, se lamentó por no haber estado cerca de Jason en esa época era un niño muy lastimado y el solo ayudo más rechazandolo por sus estupidos celos -Te juro que voy a matarlo -Alfred sujeto a Dick del brazo, no era el momento para eso.

Bruce se sujetó la cabeza con las dos manos, Selina que había permanecido en shock en todo ese tiempo intentó acercarse a Bruce pero él la rechazó, caminaba de un lado a otro. Sentía que se volvía loco, quería retroceder el tiempo, tomar a ese pequeño Jason arrancarlo de ese hombre para protegerlo. Si lo hubiera sabido otra historia hubiera sido muy diferente cuando pasó lo de Felipe que lo arrojó a Etiopía a buscar a su madre que amaba para ser traicionado, eso debió romperlo de mil maneras. El y sus hijos vivieron experiencias traumáticas, pero nada comparado con lo que Jason describe aun eliminando palabras como violación, penetración o desgarre. 

Tim no podía creerlo lo que escuchaba, cuanto dolor a tierna edad, el destino se encargaba de golpearlo una y otra vez, no se explicaba como Jason tenía todavía fuerzas para sonreír, para amar y confiar. Por que regreso tan mal de su resurrección, Dick era el GoldenBoy por que obedecía las reglas, por que era amable y carismático. En cambio Jason era la fuerza, un monolito en todos los aspectos, se levantaba entre sus cenizas una y otra vez. Recordó cuando el nuevo mentor empático de Jason con el poder de leer las auras le llamó Fenix. -Jay- dijo Tim

-Déjame terminar mientras puedo -suplico Jason -mientras me queda algo de fuerzas -Tim asintió, él iba a ser fuerte por los dos, no es que Jason lo necesitara, pero tenía derecho a su momento de vulnerabilidad y Tim estaría con él siempre que lo solicitara. -Alf -dijo sin casi aire -ese trago no estaría mal en este momento.

-En seguida mi muchacho -dijo Alfred momiendose con zancadas rápidas al elevador 

-Alfred -dijo Bruce, el mayordomo se detuvo un momento - que sean dos busca el mejor Whisky

-Muy bien Maestro Bruce

Jason soltó la mano de Tim y tomo su cabeza con las dos manos -necesito un momento

-lo que necesites Jay- dijo Bruce mientras le daba la espalda a todos intentando guardar la compostura, Jason había sido víctima de violación, Damian de haber tardado más tiempo tal vez hubiera pasado por lo mismo de no ser por la rapida intervención que hizo Jason no sabía que hubiera pasado y lo peor tal vez los mismos hombres había tenido a su hija Helena

Alfred llegó con los dos vasos y la botella de Whisky. Jason lo tomó de un solo trago dejando el vaso a un lado y volvió a tomar la mano de Tim con las dos manos, Tim lo sujetó con fuerza y luego dio se acercó darle un beso en la cabeza -Aquí estoy Bro - Jason solo murmuro -Lo sé, siempre has estado. No se que haria si no fuera así

Bruce tomó el trago de un sorbo y se sirvió otro en caso de necesitarlo

Barbara que había logrado dominarse, tomo a Selina por el brazo -Dale un momento -susurro -esto está siendo demasiado para todos. No se como lo esta soportando Jason -contesto Selina

-Ok, ok -repitió Jason - Mientras el concejal intentaba -Jason sacudió una mano -en la oscuridad del callejón mientras luchaba por liberarse de su agarre encontré una botella a tientas, cuando el hombre jalo mi cabello le di un codazo en la mandíbula, me soto, como pude le estrellé la botella subí mis pantalones y salí corriendo, fui a casa. Simon estaba ahí como era su costumbre instalarse en mi casa en las noches para recolectar lo que yo podía robar. Recuerdo que me miro sorprendido, entonces le grité le dije que me había enviado a jodido pervertido. Me pregunto que donde estaba el hombre, le dije que tirado en el callejón, que lo había golpeado.

El rostro de Jason cambio a odio - entonces ese animal se levantó me abofeteó, -Selina apretó más el brazo de Barbara en ese momento. - me dijo que si no hacía lo que él quería mandaría a mi madre lejos, le dije que se fuera a la mierda, otro golpe vino. -Jason trago -la puerta se abrió y era el concejal enfurecido, le gritó...que le regresara el dinero, que no servía ni como puta. 

Bruce metió aire cerró por un momento los ojos y trato de mantenerse estoico, no ayudaría en nada si se derrumbaba frente a Jason

Las fosas nasales de Jason se expandieron como un toro -Simon le dijo que era un imbécil que era caro por que era virgen que primero tenía que aflojarme, que si no sabía él le enseñaría. Luche con todo lo que tenía, empecé a gritar, entonces...

Jason trago, sintió asco sacudió la cabeza -ese animal me metió al cuarto de mamá


	8. Chapter 8

Jason trago, sintió asco sacudió la cabeza -ese animal me metió al cuarto de mamá - El ambiente en la cueva se hizo que podrías cortar con con un cuchillo - estaba completamente drogada, el otro hombre entró detrás de él, luche por liberarme gritar, pero su mano cubría mi boca, luego me bofetada tan fuerte que caí al suelo, tomó mi cabello e hizo que mirara a mamá, "guarda silencio" dijo él "no querrás despertarla para que vea a la puta de su hijo como gimes mientras te follo" luego sujeto mi cabeza en el suelo... delante de mi madre inconsciente..él...- Jason empezó a palidecer demasiado

Tim grito -agua 

Bruce corrió hacia Jason en una zancada estaba sosteniéndolo -Jay mirame -intentó levantarle él rostro pero Jason se lo sacudió, entonces Bruce puso una mano en el pecho de Jason -Respira, hijo respira, estás a salvo 

Dick corrió a velocidad flash para llevar una botella de agua de bahía médica 

Jason logró suspiró -pasó - añadió con los ojos cerrados 

En el momento que los de Jason se abrieron más en shock que en la realidad su cara se descompuso, su cuerpo se tenso, odio, asco, dolor gritaba por cada poro -Nunca había sentido un dolor como ese, mientras me follaba le daba explicaciones al canciller de por qué debía abrirme antes para que su polla no se rozara por lo cerrado que estaba. Cuando termino conmigo el otro hombre tomó su turno - Jason estaba en una especie de transe, solo quería acabar con esa parte

-No por favor-dijo Tim, hubo gemidos reprimidos, Barbara sintió que las piernas le temblaron, Dick asintió como fuego recorría por sus venas apretar y soltar los puños una y otra vez, Bruce apretó apretó los hombros de Jason dudaba en sacudirlo o no

De repente la mirada vidriosa cambio de forma extraña había fuego en ella, fijó su atención en Bruce de forma dura, casi asesina-Eso no fue lo peor,-Jason apretó la mandíbula - mientras me follaba agresivamente el otro nombre. Ese maldito animal no se conformó con mirar, en un momento empezó a tocarse -Bruce quedó frío, por la mente de cada uno pasaron mil probabilidades, pero nadie en ese lugar estaba listo para lo que vendría - y después... después ese cerdo -lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Jason -fue tras mamá, subió su falda ....-Jason empezó a hiperventilar

Bruce lo miró con horror, hubo más de un grito roto en el lugar -Jason para -pidio Bruce pero Jason era como un desastre natural, como un derrumbe que no se puede detener

\- lo hizo enfrente de mi -Jason oculto su cara con las manos, Bruce lo lanzó hacia él y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo haciéndolo caer de rodillas para tratar de contenerlo -Fuera ahora -ordenó, pero estaban congelados y Tim no se movería ni un ápice lejos de su hermano, en ese momento Tim salio de su asiento y paso sus brazos por el pecho de su hermano abrazándolo desde apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Jason, en ese momento Tim se dio permiso de llorar en silencio mientras escuchaba a su hermano romperse. 

-yo estaba viendo todo sin poder hacer nada, todo dolía, el canciller era mas grande, me sujetaba, me embestía con fuerza, como un animal, mientras ese cerdo tocaba a mamá. Ella debió odiarme tanto

Tim murmuraba -No mas Jay, detente por favor. Te estas haciendo daño 

Bruce miró a Alfred -Necesito un tranquilizante - después miró a todos congelados en shock -fuera he dicho, AHORA -rugió como nunca desde su garganta haciéndolos sacudirse.

Empezaron a tambalearse y encaminar entumecidos hacia la salida.

-la decepcione por eso me entregó al Joker -Jason gritaba en los brazos de Tim y Bruce -No la defendí, ni ese día ni los siguientes

Dick se negaba a salir del lugar, pero Alfred lo tomó del hombro -Maestro Richard necesitamos espacio para maniobrar

Dick dio la última mirada a Jason mientras su padre lo abrazaba con fuerza y decía con voz suave -Respira cariño, respira- y besaba su cabeza entre los sollozos de Jason, Dick hizo una mueca de odio y asco, apretó los nudillos hasta que quedaron blancos luego sacudió la cabeza y camino al elevador donde el resto lo esperaba.

Bruce tomó a Jason, Tim tuvo que soltarlo, Jason se sintió frio de la espalda, pero cuanto sintió el brazo de Bruce detrás de su espalda tratando de inclinar para levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo a bahía médica pero él se sacudió -No puedo respirar - mucito -No recostado

Entonces Bruce lo ayudó a sentarse inclinado un poco el respaldo -No drogas Bruce, Tim -Jason advirtió más tranquilo, estiro la mano buscando a su hermano para evitar que fuera Bruce encontra de su voluntad -solo dame un momento 

Tim se paró a un lado de Jason y miró a Bruce sacudiendo la cabeza para que no lo intentara. Bruce tragó un nudo en la garganta

Alfred empezó a tomar su presión y signos vitales


	9. Chapter 9

Se dieron un momento, todos subieron a la mansión menos Bruce, Tim, Jason y Alfred no importo la regla de no trajes de Alfred. Damian se asustó cuando los vio con ojos rojos, Barbara se abrazaba a Dick en sollozos en medio de la gran sala, Dick por su parte tampoco podía contener las lágrimas.

Selina estaba sentada con las manos en la cabeza -No puedo bajar, no puedo seguir escuchando más

Kate trataba de tranquilizarla -no tienes que hacerlo Bruce lo entenderá

-Pero el cuenta con mi apoyo- respondió girando el rostro con ojos vidriosos y cansados hacia Kate

-Selina, Bruce ahora este concentrado en el problema, no recurrirá a ti hasta que resuelva todo- le dijo con gentileza Kate

-Que paso abajo- Exige saber mientras se acerca al grupo recién instalado en la sala, Cass y Step

Dick se separo de Barbara que estuvo renuente a romper el abrazo dirigiéndose a Damian se inclinó hasta que dar a su altura -Pequeño D, -Dick tomo a Damian que estaba indignado, de los hombros -Necesito que seas paciente, esto no ha terminado y se ve bastante mal.

-Por eso necesito estar ahí, quiero saber que le paso a Jason, en que peligro puede estar Dijihn, que es lo que padre va hacer al respecto -Damian se tropezaba con sus palabras.

\- A su debido tiempo, te prometo que ser hoy, Jason está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, presionarlo solo lo romperá y haremos que todo esto por lo que está pasando, lo que está recordando sea peor – Dick suspiró con dolor, se había enfrentado más de una vez a uno de los violadores de su hermano más joven sin saberlo cuando era un Titan, suplicaba no volver a hacer, porque no sabía de qué sería capaz.

-Hermano necesita apoyo – dijo Cass acariciando la cabeza de Damian –pasado por mucho

-Dick que tan malo es para no poder bajar – pregunto Step algo nerviosa

-Bastante malo por él momento y no sé cuánto empeore- dijo Dick

Cass, Damian y Step se quedaron fríos –¡Oh por Dios! Quieres decir que no ha concluido – Step pensó que había escuchado lo peor, pensó que ya había terminado todo ese cuento horrible de las vivencias de Jason.

-No, Bruce y los otros están checándolo, Bruce pidió un tiempo fuera para darle un descanso a Jason y ver su estado. Por lo que me recuerda, necesito bajar de nuevo -dijo Dick limpiándose la cara.

Dick se levantó y Step lo tomó del brazo –¿Cómo está Tim? Me preocupa. Ellos –Step freno, sabía que no debía hablar de la interacción que habían tenido con Jason conociendo a su familia ni los secretos que guardaba.

Dick le regaló una sonrisa afectiva tomando su mano –Está haciendo un excelente trabajo, no sé qué haría Jason sin él –Dick entre cerro los ojos sospechando que Step sabía un poco más de lo que parecía –O tal vez sin ustedes. Step sacudió la cabeza –No tienes que hablar de lo que es evidente y esos dos no se separan, también me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que te mantienes al margen con respecto a lo de Jason cuando has estado sin la máscara tu rostro te traiciona cuando se ha hablado de forma negativa de Jason, te has negado a ayudar cuando nos enfrentamos a él. –Dick le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana –Gracias por protegerlo. Step solo asintió en silencio.

Dick giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo para tomar el elevador con pasos firmes. Barbara lo miro irse –Dick espera

Dick frenó su camino dirigiendo su atención hacia la sala donde todos lo miraban con atención. Barbara se acercó a Dick -Vas a volver abajo de nuevo - Dick asintió -Voy contigo - en ese momento Selina tambaleando se incorporó junto con Kate

-No por favor esperen aquí hasta que Bruce decida si nos requiere abajo - Dick iba a encaminarse pero Barbara lo detuvo -Yo bajo, olvidas que yo conocí por más tiempo a Jason mientras tu hacias tu vida en Blud -dijo con voz firme Dick sabia que no la convencería asi que acepto que fuera con él, antes de entrar al elevador Dick la miro sin expresión -Estas segura de esto - ella se metió al elevador -Vienes o no - esa fue la respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason después de haber vomitado un par de veces sacando todo el desayuno de Alfred, se estabilizo un poco. Alfred lo miraba con preocupación -Mi muchacho, necesito que me mires - Alfred tomó suavemente su mano 

Jason sacudió la cabeza -Lo siento, estoy tan sucio, no se como puedes tocarme, debo dar asco - Tim pasó su mano por la cara, estaba parado a un lado de Bruce pero toda la atención era en Jason "Cómo podía pensar eso de él mismo" Jason era tan comprensivo y cuidadoso como ninguno de los murciélagos con las víctimas y en especial con menores víctimas de violación 

Bruce sintió náuseas cuando escuchó a su hijo llamarse sucio. Había sido un niño indefenso ante una figura de poder que lo manipulaba usando a su madre como chantaje para cometer esos actos horribles

-Jason - dijo firmemente el mayordomo haciendo que el joven se sacudiera de su asiento y prestara atención al mayordomo con ojos sorprendidos al igual que los otros hombres, Alfred nunca había llamado a nadie por su nombre

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a expresarte asi de ti mismo -Los ojos de Jason se abrieron más

-Le dirías eso a una víctima, a un pequeño niño inocente - Los ojos de Jason volvieron a estar vidriosos. La Alfred la expresión del británico que solía ser completamente estoica ahora era de preocupación, Jason negó con la cabeza

-no vuelvas te atrevas a pesar que yo pudiera sentir algo que no fuera preocupación o amor hacia ti. -Jason juntó las cejas en un gesto de dolor, Alfred extendió los brazos y Jason se hizo pequeño en los brazos de Alfred

-Mi querido muchacho, eres mi nieto, todos ustedes y los amo a todos. -Alfred frotó la espalda de Jason dando círculos reconfortantes, mientras Jason tragaba el nudo en su garganta, no podía derrumbarse de nuevo

-Jason - lo llamo Bruce después de un momento, tanto Alfred y Jason tuvieron que romper el abrazo de formo renuente

-Hablaremos después- dijo Alfred recobrando su estoicismo

-Joven Tim pudiera ayudarme a llevar el material a donde corresponde -Tim dudo por un momento pero no podía negarse a Alfred

-Estaré bien - dijo Jason. Entonces Tim ayudó a Alfred

Bruce espero a que se fueran y sentó a un lado de él - ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué ahora? 

Jason sacudió la cabeza con una risa agria - Confiarías si te diera los datos sin saber cómo lo obtuve, más si involucra personas supuestamente intachables -Jason lanzó la mano al aire, luego sacudió la cabeza- pense decir que era la historia de otra persona, pero no lo creerías. Y no tendría la fuerza para sostener la historia, solo generaría más dudas y no tenemos tiempo para eso. 

Jason hizo una mueca -Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, qué niño quiere hablar de eso con un extraño de lo roto que está, aparte si lo hubiera hecho me hubieras adoptado, -Bruce pareció sorprendido -¡en realidad Bruce! ¿lo hubieras hecho? y todavía no sabes lo peor

-Sin dudarlo Jason -dijo con firmeza

-Cuando empecé a confiar en ti me diste a Robin, sabía que si te lo decía no hubieras permitido ser Robin, cuantas veces te quejaste de el equipaje que llevaba.-eso lo dejo a Bruce frío -vez viejo. No entiendes lo importante que fue en ese momento serlo. Jason Todd era frágil, débil, a pesar de lo que pensaste de mí cuando llegué aquí. 

Jason continuo -Las calles te enseñan a no demostrar debilidad, si lo haces eres comida de tiburones, lo que tu has considerado engreído yo lo llamo protección, si no eres duro y lo demuestras entonces pasas por una mierda. En cambio Robin era fuerte -Jason fijo su vista a la pared de la cueva - valiente, intocable. No quería perder eso 

-Jason - En ese momento el muchacho giró para encontrar los ojos de Bruce que lo miró fijamente -No me creas tan tonto, sospeche que algo te había pasado, renuencia al contacto, crees que no supimos del cuchillo robado de la cocina del Alfred - Jason frunció el ceño - No quise ser invasivo, espere a ganar tu confianza. Tu extrema violencia hacia los violadores y traficantes de niños confirmaban un hecho de abuso. -Bruce hace una pausa y se tensa, Jason lo mira con atención esperando algún tipo de estocada- Así que investigue - Bruce sabía que no iba a gustarle lo que le dijera -Encontré una acusación de prostitución que te valió dos días en la correccional, arresto hecho por 

-Daniel Hallman-habló antes de que Bruce mencionara al oficial, Jason solo movió la cabeza rió con sarcasmo -Y piensas que lo mate por venganza a los malditos 9 años -Jason empezó a reír histéricamente

Bruce bajó la mirada -No negaré que pasó por mi mente cuando dijiste que lo habías asesinado 

Jason continuaba riendo sacudiendo su cabeza recargado con sus brazos en las piernas -Estoy Jodido, Bruce solo una vez abrí las malditas piernas, desesperado, no por hambre, no en las calles -Jason miró con indignación a Bruce -lo hice por mi madre que no quería que volviera a tocarla, por que no aguante mas que eso pasara una y otra vez.

-Si -afirmó con dureza Jason levantándose -Fui amante de un hombre una vez, por un tiempo y sabes -a Bruce cada vez le gustaba menos a donde iba toda la situación

-funcionó por un tiempo, nos sacó del lugar un tiempo, me hice ilocalizable para él. En ese momento estaba tan jodido que lo tome como algún tipo de amor -Bruce casi vomita ante la idea, los ojos lo miran horrorizado - No me golpeaba, no llevaba a otros hombres para eso, nos alimentaba, cuando mamá se daba sus escapadas paga sus deudas y se tomaba el tiempo -Jason desvió la mirada- de alguna forma él hizo que yo también -dice con vergüenza pero no se atreve a decir la palabra disfrutar -si mi cuerpo era el pago, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Bruce pasó la mano en su cara, por que todo era tan difícil con respecto a Jason, murió a joven edad, era rebelde y con una historia tan macabra- Todo iba bien hasta que lo arrestaron, afortunadamente nos fuimos antes de que dieran con nosotros.

-Ahora entiendo mataste a Felipe Garzonas-murmuró Bruce 

-Vete a la mierda - Jason gritó y se puso de pie, el grito retumbó por las paredes que Tim salió de bahía médica. Dick que que bajaba con Barbara salió corriendo hacia donde había dejado a Jason

-Jay tranquilizate, no te estoy juzgando - pidió Bruce 

-Cuando dejaras de ser tan idiota, siempre piensas que te miento. Cuando el pingüino me acusaste de asesinarlo, si fue una estupidez lo que hice, no fue mi intención que el puto cristal se le incrustara en él ojo, solo necesitaba hacerlo ver débil para frenar sus recursos. Si quería venganza -Jason sacudió las manos mientras se movía como león enjaulado, mientras Tim, Dick y Barbara lo veían listos para una contención si era el caso -Un poco por mi viejo, pero mas por que si ese desgraciado no lo hubiera encerrado no hubiera tenido que vivir toda esta mierda. 

-Cuando desapareció me volviste acusar a amenazar, no me creíste cuando te dije que él desapareció por su propia voluntad y así fue,-Jason extendió un brazo- el mismo se encerró en su cuarto de pánico, solo tome ventaja de eso 

-Tu -rugió Jason lo señalo y desnudó los dientes, eso hizo poner tenso a grupo -no sabes lo que sentí al ver al Gloria colgada, sentí furia por que ella no se lo merecía, pero aparte me vi a mi mismo, si no hubiera sido por mi madre tal vez hubiera tomado ese camino -Bruce se tenso ante la declaración. 

Jason volvió a caminar de un lado a otro para intentar calmarse -Sabes si paso por mi mente y tal vez lo veas como asesinato, pero llegue, si lo amenace, se abalanzó sobre mí sacando su frase estúpida de "_tengo inmunidad diplomática en 45 países, incluyendo Puerto Rico_" lo golpee, se enfureció e intentó contraatacar me agache y el resbaló. -Jason se quedó quieto y giro hacia Bruce- por un momento tuve tu estúpida voz en mi cabeza "Nosotros no matamos" asi que me asome al barandal y ahí colgaba, extendí mi mano y el hombre sonrió de forma burlona. Entonces la retire y lo deje ir en caída libre. 

-Esa es la puta historia, haz con ella lo que te dé la gana - dijo tentado a retirarse del lugar casi dirigiéndose a la salida

-Jason espera -Bruce se puso de pie como resorte

-Para qué demonios Bruce no lo entenderás, ninguno de ustedes lo entenderá.-Jason peino su cabello con una mano -Muchas veces pedí que lo hicieran, que la única forma de detener a esos animales es darle fin a su miserable existencia, por que todo está podrido, cada vez que salen es peor, más sádicos, más hambrientos. -Jason hace una pausa-pero cuando supe lo de Damian yo nunca pedí que fuera de esa forma. No entiendes lo que arriesgo aquí, pero no podía que el mocoso pasara por ese infierno. -El aire en la habitación parecía haber desaparecido por un momento

-Jason, no hemos resuelto lo de Dijihn -pidió Bruce con voz tranquila 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Caliope96 por añadir ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descripción de tortura leer con cuidado

-Jason

Jason ahora estaba furioso, eso era bueno, usaría eso para continuar.

-Bien, veremos si después de lo que sepas siguen diciendome que no te arrepientes adoptarme porque para tí no existirá excusa apesar por que esa basura humana estuvo vendiéndome a hombres o mujeres, que pudieran pagar el precio -acorralandome con la condición de que no volviera a tocar a mi madre y la promesa de una rehabilitación, acepte el trato. -dijo fríamente -Hasta que un dia me tope al supuesto héroe policía condecorado, como no saber de él Daniel Hallman había liberado el solo a 14 rehenes en un banco, pense que podia confiar en él

Jason miró a Tim -Timbo puedes ser un amor y traerme unos cigarros, compartimento derecho de la moto. Y no me veas de esa forma Bruce, en este momento lo necesito - Bruce cambio su expresión irritada subiendo las manos en derrota, mientras Tim ni siquiera esperó la aprobación de Bruce cuando fue por el paquete -Y para tu información es la primera cajetilla que compro desde los 15 y no tampoco voy hacer de esto un hábito. 

-Siento trataré de resumir esto -promete Jason por el bien de todos, en especial de él, Tim se acercó a Jason y le dio el paquete con el encendedor, mientras Alfred fue por un cenicero -Gracias Timy -Tim permaneció cerca de Jason 

Jason prendió el cigarrillo, Bruce hizo fuerza de su voluntad para permanecer tranquilo mientras Alfred facilitaba el cenicero a Jason lo cual también -Gracias Alfi. -Jason al tomar el cenicero tomó la mano de Alfred -Al necesito que subas a checar a los chicos que no haya forma de que escuchen lo que voy a decir -Jason quería asegurarse que sobre todo Damian no estuviera colgado de algún intercomunicador y a la vez quería tener fuera del lugar a Alfred -La expresión de Jason era suplicante, Alfred paso sus brazos por Jason antes de retirarse. Una vez que lo vio subir al elevador suspiro aliviado.

Esas no eran buenas noticias para los presente, luego miró a Tim-Ni lo pienses -dijo Tim firmemente.

\- Ok, cuando lo vi, pensé que el gran héroe podría ayudarme, así que decidí contarle todo, Daniel fue conmigo a "arrestar a Simon" -Jason hace el signo de entre comillas con sus dedos -pero no resulto como yo esperaba, lejos de arrestarlo saludo a Simon como si fueran viejos amigos -Bruce cerró los ojos cuánto le había fallado el sistema a Jason, cuanto le había fallado él mismo 

-Muy tarde me di cuenta que Simon era uno de sus proveedores para la llamada casa roja, Daniel me sujeto de un brazo y sujetó mi rostro, le preguntó a Simon que por que no le había informado de la nueva mercancía que era perfecto para la casa roja. -Jason tomó un larga calada de su cigarro sacando después el humo -Pero el problema es que necesitaba un escarmiento por chivato.

Jason miró fijo a un punto -Así que me llevó a la correccional bajo la acusación falsa de prostitución, él tenía la linda costumbre de visitarme en la celda a jugar 

-No puede ser -dijo Dick un poco más fuerte de lo que pensó

-No Dickie, el juego era un poco peor -la miradas se centraron en Jason, después de tomar otra bocanada de su cigarro con manos temblorosas -el sacaba un viejo revolver que tenia -Jason parecía extrañamente ausente, sarcástico, dolido, lamió sus labios, trago y continuó -sacaba las balas de el revolver dejando solo una, giraba el tambor -Jason simula con la mano un revolver, tomo aire -luego lo martillaba para introducirlo en mi, y les aseguro que no era en mi boca -Barbara sintió ganas de vomitar y tomó la mano de Dick con fuerza Bruce sentia como su corazon se rompia. 

-cuando estaba lo suficientemente animado despues de follarme con el revolver entonces apretaba el gatillo, el infeliz decía que tenia suerte, que ahora me haria sentir bien y luego se imaginaran. -dijo Jason conteniendo la ira -Eso paso no solo durante esos dos días, después de ser enviado a la casa roja, mientras Simon mantenía drogada hasta los ojos a mi madre. Cada vez que pasaba Daniel de tres a cuatro veces a la semana, solo me permitian descansar de sus visitas cuando era llevado a las orgías, solo cuando obedecía y lo hacía bien con algún político, me permitían ver a mi madre lo suficiente para que ella no los delatara. 

Bruce no podía crear a qué escala estaba esto, hasta donde habían llevado a Jason, al punto de la desesperación, las manos le temblaban de ira.

-El problema se agravo cuando no pude mantener mi boca lejos de problemas. -Jason hace una pausa su expresión se vuelve dolorosa -es curioso donde encuentras amigos, Michel se llamaba, el estaba en la habitación de un lado, puerta blanca donde estaba Damian. -Tim toma el cigarro de Jason que se había consumido por completo colocándolo en el cenicero -Odiaba cuando entraba él solo o con su hijo a jugar sus juegos sadicos con Michael o conmigo, eramos sus favoritos, así que empecé a insultarlo, logre desviar su atención un par de veces, pero no las suficientes 

Jason miró ausente hacia el grupo, había lágrimas de nuevo -un día Michael no tuvo suerte en la ruleta, escuche el balazo, grite, lo llame, no respondió -Jason tapo sus ojos, Tim lo tomó de la muñeca -mi puerta se abrió y fui arrastrado a la habitación de Michael, había sangre por todos lados, mi único amigo yacía muerto en ese sucio lugar Brandon el hijo de Daniel reía el bastardo escandalosamente.

-Daniel me dijo que me sirviera de escarmiento si no me comportaba sería el siguiente - Jason seco sus lagrimas

-No puedo más -dijo Barbara y salio corriendo de la cueva, necesitaba aire.

-Dick ve a verla -pido Jason

Dick camino hacia Jason e intentó abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Jason se negó -No, Dick no lo hagas, me romperé y esto no acaba todavía 

Bruce puso una mano en la frente estaba a punto de desistir a que Jason continuará, pero necesitaba nombres saber a quienes enfrentaban y por que. 

-Solo un poco más -Nunca estuvieron seguros a quien se lo decía a ellos o así mismo -Pasaron dos días antes de su última visita, el mismo ritual, sólo que esa vez no luche. El lo tomo como si me diera por vencido, asi que despues de terminar de follarme con el revolver lo dejo a un lado encima de la cama, me puso boca arriba para verme derrotado tomando lo que quiera darme. Así que decidí fingir que estaba disfrutando, eso lo puso como loco, se descuido.-Jason miraba al suelo- Yo había visto cómo usaba el revolver tantas veces a veces nos juntaba a más de uno para verlo hacerlo para causar miedo así que tomé el revólver y mientras él estaba terminado encima de mí con su cuerpo aplastando mi cuerpo con su peso, coloque correctamente el tambor y hice el disparo.


	12. Planes de recuperación.

Jason parecía ido, mientras que sentimientos encontrados estaban en la habitación -Solo lo herí en un hombro, el cayo liberándome de su peso, gatee hasta donde sus pantalones tome su automática y vacíe el cargador en él, había sentido la patada de la revolver cuando hice el primer disparo, así que sujete la pistola automática con las dos manos le di en los genitales, en el pecho y en la cara

Jason hizo una pausa-Me quede no se cuanto tiempo mirando el cadáver, cuando reaccione tome el otro cargador, me vesti lo mas rapido que pude y logré escabullirme por una ventana pequeña, corrí hasta casa, no estaba Simon asi que llame a Paul quien me conocí en una orgía quien me dio su teléfono, lo había memorizado y después de un tiempo me saco junto con mi madre de ese lugar, por desgracia tardo. 

Las miradas estaban en shock, Dick desparramaba lágrimas quería ir a abrazar a su hermano, pero temía ser rechazado, el unico que podia tocarlo al parecer era Tim.

-Cuando la policía fue por mi y mi cuerpo estaba tan brutalizado, mis entrañas tan laceradas, había semen dentro de mí, de ese hombre, que decidieron darle otro punto de vista y hacer a Daniel como el héroe que desmanteló ese lugar y murió con honor - Jason suspiró - dijeron que a cambio de mi silencio nos dejarían a Ma y a mi en paz - Jason solo movió la cabeza - pero mintieron. Solo Paul pudo liberarlos 

Bruce lo miraba en shock - Juro que fue él único con quien estuve por voluntad, llegue a quererlo - Bruce siente náuseas ante la confesión -me cuido como un padre, nos alimentó, nos salvó por un tiempo - él trata de explicar, pero es difícil decir que se sintió seguro con un pedófilo que lo cuido, que le enseñó a disfrutar el sexo y que en ese momento estaba tan destrozado que le dolió cuando lo separaron de él hombre. Paul fue arrestado bajo el cargo de estupro pero Jason y su madre no fueron encontrados y los cargos eliminados, unos meses después su madre Catherine aparentemente murió por sobredosis, pero Jason abrió la boca, nada salio, y solo volvió a cerrarla con fuerza

Jason se sacudió miro a Bruce fijamente -Ahora lo sabes, -Jason giró la cabeza hacia donde su traje de Robin con la placa de un buen soldado, luego la señaló con el pulgar-ese niño que tu creaste en tu cabeza nunca fue inocente. Estaba sucio en todos los aspectos

-Jason -Bruce sacudió la cabeza y dio pasos hacia Jason

-No -gruño Jason -si te lo hubiera dicho solo hubieras visto un monstruo, algo peor que una rata callejera, asesine, fui la puta de muchos, -los dientes de Jason se desnudaron -la mento haber manchado tu hogar, el legado

-Frena Jason -Bruce se acercó más con cautela reconocía cuando la ira se apoderaba de Jason, siempre penso que podia ser por necedad, odio, nunca por vulnerabilidad, el pecho de Jason subía y bajaba, la mirada se hacía más aguda, depredadora y el pozo pintaba sus ojos azules de un verde más insistente. 

Jason retrocedió para evitar el agarre de Bruce empujando a Dick. Tim miraba a los dos hombres en expectativa de que no se saliera de control todo.

-Por qué no puedes hacer la maldita cosa que te pido Bruce, -Jason manoteo - te libero de tu error, del Robin roto, la rata que nunca debiste acoger, solo manda a tus malditos abogados para que hagan el papel de repudio y no volverás a verme 

Bruce leía el cuerpo de Jason, no quería una pelea, busco la forma de sujetarlo -No quiero eso Jason 

-No puedo darte lo que quieres, no lo entiendes. -Jason logró zafarse de su primer intento de agarre y señalo a Dick y a Tim - ellos pueden, tienes demasiados niños que pueden hacerlo, yo no. -grito desde sus pulmones

Bruce se lanzó hacia Jason tratando de darle un abrazo de contención, este con un movimiento de brazos de dentro hacia fuera se sacudió los Brazos de Bruce de nuevo-No- gruño Jason, pero Bruce no se dio por vencido forcejearon -No, detente - otro guiño de Jason y al cabo de un momento Bruce logró sujetarlo trayéndolo a su pecho -No quiero nada de ti, solo a mi hijo de regreso 

-Mentira - gruño Jason tratando de sacudirse a Bruce, pero se sentía agotado y no podía negar que quería esto, su familia, su padre ser tratado con dignidad 

-Basta Jason deja de luchar- pidió Bruce afianzando el agarre

-No puedes hacer esto, estoy manchado, nunca fui ese niño - Jason empujaba a Bruce desde las costilla

-Lo fuiste, se que lo eres de alguna forma 

-Mate y sigo matando -la voz de Jason se quebró -Nunca debiste acogerme, no soy lo que quieres. No puedes elegirme a mi sobre tu familia, no te lo permitiré 

-NO -gruño Bruce mientras sostenía a Jason con fuerza - esta vez no Jason, no voy a dejarte a merced de lo que sea que estés luchando

-Solo detente -dijo sin fuerzas Jason - no puedes tenerme, tienes que dejarme ir. -pero la respuesta fue un abrazo más fuerte

-Te tengo, Jay -murmuró en el cuello del muchacho - déjame ayudarte por favor. por favor - era irreconocible su propia voz, suplicaba 

Jason levantó la cabeza, le dolía escuchar al hombre suplicar que se quedara, cuando debía rechazarlo, no podía escapar, quería, pero lo sujetaba con fuerza, había una niña que aun tenían que sacarla de ese lugar. Jason miró hacia el techo, tratando de contener las lágrimas, estaba cansado, solo quería ir a ocultarse en algún lugar a lamer sus heridas pero no podía, entendió que Bruce no iba a entenderlo nunca y solo arriesgaría a su familia hizo un intento más para convencerlo - Tienes que firmar los papeles y después tal vez si encontramos la forma, solo detente, no me hagas esto, no permitas que también pague un precio muy alto 

Bruce aflojo el agarre y lo tomó del rostro con las dos manos, mirando directo a los ojos de Jason con sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos -Jason si hago eso, ellos te tomarán, obtendran lo que quieren mientras estés considerado como legalmente inestable. 

Jason tomó las manos de Bruce, le dolía verlo así, pero mas le doleria que alguien saliera lastimado otra vez o peor que eso asesinado o torturado y vaya que ellos sabían de eso - Es un riesgo que tengo contemplado viejo -Jason pego su frente a la de Bruce - solo ayúdame a protegerlos, ayúdame a proteger a mi familia - Bruce dio un suspiro tartamudo, tomo a Jason con fuerza y beso su frente - está bien, buscaremos la forma.

Unos brazos imprudentes rodearon los dos cuerpos, Jason los conocía perfectamente Dick el jodido Gayson, Jason decidió darle su momento y pasó una mano por un poco más arriba de la cintura de Dick, pero tuvo que soltar el abrazo al poco tiempo su teléfono sonaba.-Mierda, mierda, tengo que contestar - empujó a los dos hombres y tomo su teléfono - Llamen a los demas, necesitamos formular el plan de rescate -dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara, tomó aire y contesto el teléfono, tomando distancia

-Hola cariño, como la estas pasando con la abuela - dijo lo más bajo que pudo, Bruce y Dick miraron un cambio dramático en la actitud de Jason una sonrisa se amplia desnudo su boca, solo podía significar una cosa JJ en el otro lado de la línea. 

Bruce agradeció por ese pequeño momento de paz y llamo a los demas para que bajaran, Dick frunció el ceño extrañado por la actitud de Jason.

\- Sí cariño todo bien, esta aqui tu tío, todavía estamos haciendo arreglos -Jason le hizo una señal a Tim para se le uniera se alejó un poco más de los oídos curiosos - Tu sobrino quiere decir hola - Jason sabía que el niño queria checar que su padre estuviera bien

Tim tomó de buena gana el telefono -Hola Jaque - hizo una pausa - si te juro que lo estoy cuidando no tienes que amenazar - Jason roto los ojos, su mocoso era mucho más protector que su propio padre.

Bruce hizo una seña al grupo para que les dieran privacidad en la llamada

-Que hace Todd padre - preguntó preocupado Damian

-Contestando una llamada importante y personal Damian - Bruce sujeto a Damian de los hombros mientras miraba a Jason y Tim, como deseaba estar incluido, tal vez en un futuro pudieran arreglar todo el enredo, encontrar un punto de equilibrio, seguridad para todos.

Después de un rato Tim pasó el teléfono a Jason - Jaque, cariño necesito que obedezcas a la niñera al paso de la letra - sonrío maliciosamente y Tim soltó una pequeña risa al imaginar al salvaje Wolfie como se ponía cada vez que Jason lo llamaba niñera, -hoy iremos a rescatar a la última persona que falta, si te dice corre, tu corres solo por esta vez permitire al abuelo que esté sin supervisión con ustedes, el ya sabe las indicaciones, ahora pasame a tu abuela

Tim fue a reunirse con el grupo, Step lo miró con complicidad - podremos verlos - preguntó en voz baja 

Tim sonrió y le murmuró al oído - Tranquila tía, a su debido tiempo

Las fachadas estaban cayendo, Bruce podía verlo Tim y Step siempre habían encontrado la información, de forma rapida, puntual, un informante había dicho, las salidas a escondidas, los secretos ellos habían sido el puente entre Jason y su equipo y los murciélagos cuando había peligro cerca. 

Jason se había vuelto un completo misterio para la familia, habían sido años difíciles nunca sabían dónde estaban parados con él, permitieron que su juicio se nublara, dejaron cosas por sentadas, Jason los empujo para protegerlos sin importar el alto precio que pagaba. Nunca estuvo tan orgulloso de un hijo como lo estaba en ese momento, ni tan desesperado, Jason se había vuelto arena movediza, era peligroso, pero había más peligro a su alrededor.

-Faye si pasa algo, ve donde mi esposa queda claro, Gaia los sacara en un instante, no improvisen apegarse al plan - Jason da una mirada al grupo - Cuidate...yo tambien -Jason cuelga el teléfono, con todo lo sucedido no tuvo tiempo de reportarse, era lógico que su familia y JJ estuviera más que nervioso.

-¿Todo bien? - pregunto Step 

Jason sonrió cortésmente hacia Spoiler tomándola de los hombros con un apretón, aunque dentro de él sabía que Bruce empezaba a atar los cabos, maldito secuestro había arruinado toda la fachada, la red de protección que había construido alrededor de los suyos, su peor temor es que su familia empezará a entrometerse complicando todo.

-Empecemos - dijo Jason - empezó a sacar la lista de nombres y lugares probables donde podían tener a Djinn

-Cuánto tiempo estuviste -las palabras de Bruce se atoraron en su garganta

-Dos meses -dijo Jason de forma monótona, se volvio frio, enfocado, controlado de una forma que nunca vieron -cumplí los nueve en ese lugar. Nombres, lugares probables, redes de tráfico están en el documento que te dí y en estos archivos -añadió Jason de forma vacía.-Una sugerencia de plan todo está puesto en la mesa. Sería conveniente salir entre la media noche ya que pueden iniciar movimiento una hora después. 

-Jason no piensas salir a buscarlo - dijo Dick con alarma 

-Entonces por qué mierdas crees que esto aquí Dick -dijo en tono monótono entumido -Lo haré con o sin ayuda 

-Jason, esa gente es peligrosa aun para ti - dijo Barbara - había políticos, personas en la policía, todo un aparato sucio de gran escala y poder que nunca se habrían imaginado 

-Barbara, he lidiado con ellos durante estos años, se que son peligrosos y por eso no habrá mujeres ni niños en el campo esta vez - es fue una orden que más de uno empezó a contradecir 

-Hey paren su motín - gritó Jason de una forma que hasta Bruce dio un pequeño brinco, Jason estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas difíciles, rebeldes, adolescentes encaminados al crimen, lobos solitarios, asesinos y hasta un psicópata, personas realmente dañadas un conjunto de murciélagos no era reto

-Mi plan, mis criminales, mis reglas - dijo con firmeza, no había sarcasmo, burla, solo desición, era tan difícil seguirlo, lo habían visto destrozado hace unos minutos y de repente era todo determinación y fuerza 

-No digo que no participaran, Kete te quiero armada hasta los dientes en los tejados, eres la única con ovarios para hacer lo necesario si llega el momento - es la primera que señala

-Spoiler y Black Bat las quiero como siamesas pegadas con Drake como agentes de extracción y una vez hecha corre y no miran atrás - segundo grupo señalado

-Damian estás demasiado comprometido, por su puesto que no vas a entrar, pero necesito que cuando llegue ella a salvo seas la parte más importante del rescate, contención - Bruce solo lo miraba organizar gente como si fuera el líder, ya tenía el plan A, B y tal vez hasta el Z

-Barbara, Selina, Duke - serán nuestra segunda línea de ataque fuera de los complejos

-Bruce, Dick y yo entraremos, buscaremos información, la arrojaremos y Barbara junto con Tim harán lo necesario para jugar con ella, no necesitas usará a Oracle - Jason sabe que cuando todo se salió de control Oracle jugó un papel muy dañino para Barbara, casi la deja paralítica de nuevo - Tenemos mejores cartas que eso, Tim enviaras a Perro la información para hackear y a la Blood Red Roses ubicación de las cámaras 


	13. Recolectando información

-Saldremos a media noche, yo voy a recolectar información - Jason termina de orquestar todo, Bruce lo mira intrigado, ¿cuándo tomar el mando de todo esto?

\- Jason eso es en 4 horas - dice Bruce

\- Necesito recabar información - Jason toma una chaqueta negra de cuero. - Regresaré a tiempo

Bruce lo toma del hombro - ¿A dónde crees que vas? - pregunta preocupado - tienes un medio Gotham detrás tuyo, sin contar agencias secretas y no se quienes mas por que no ha querido decir una palabra de en que estas metido

-Tengo que ir con un informante - Jason dirige su mirada a la mano invasiva de Bruce

\- Solo, no de ninguna manera - Bruce afirma el agarre 

-Demonios Bruce estás haciéndome perder el tiempo - Jason se suelta del agarre de Bruce- si me retrasan estaré enviando la ubicación del punto de reunión, pero si conseguimos la información podremos descartar lugares y ahorrar tiempo

-Jason, déjanos ir de respaldo - Dick pide, no le gusta volver a perder a un hermano de vista

-Lo siento Dick, esto es delicado y el no habla con personas a su alrededor - Jason toma su casco 

-Tus llaves - Bruce discretamente ha metido un localizador y micrófono en el llavero de Jason

La moto ruge y sale de la cueva, solo que esta vez tendra compañía una que no lo quiera.

* * *

Jason a un elegante hotel, avisa su llegada y es escoltado por dos guardaespaldas del gobierno de Suiza, sube por el elevador, cuando se abren las puertas en el último piso Jason entra al pasillo, las puertas del elevador se cierran con los guardaespaldas dentro del elevador, el ministro de Suiza les dio instrucciones de dejarlos solos. 

Mira el pasillo y ve la puerta del exclusivo penthouse, recuerdos de un pasado enterrado, no está seguro de querer revivir esos momentos, se detiene en la puerta con la mirada perdida durante un tiempo incierto, toma aire titubea en tocar la puerta pero al final lo hace

La puerta se abre, un hombre rubio, alto un poco menos que Jason, bien cuidado cerca de los 40 años, ejercitado, un elegante traje gris hace que resalte sus ojos azul cobalto barba rubia pulcramente cuidada, una camisa blanca que hace juego con una corbata rosa, finas facciones como si los mismos dioses hubieran esculpido su rostro y mandíbula pronunciada, un rostro armonioso. 

Al hombre se le ilumina el rostro, esboza una gran sonrisa - Jason pasa recibí tu mensaje - venta con un hilo de voz con su acento extranjero, el corazón de Paul sentía salirse del pecho.

\- Paul - saludando a Jason tenso, conocía a Paul nunca le daría información si recorría a la violencia, aparte todo era muy complicado entre los dos.

\- Pasa por favor- El hombre abre la puerta de su antiguo amante de su juventud.

Los músculos de Jason están tensos, ese hombre lo saco del infierno, se hizo cargo de él y su madre durante un corto período, luego fue llevado y torturado pero nunca dio el paradero de Jason y su madre dándoles tiempo para escapar de Simon 

-Te sirvo algo - Los hermosos ojos de Paul se enfocaron en Jason recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, no puedes creer lo aun mas hermoso que crecerá su amante de la juventud, tan fuerte, alto, conservando esa presencia salvaje que le enloquecía.

\- No, gracias Paul, vine por información - dijo Jason en tono seco, tomo unos pasos delante de Paul

\- Jason, no hay necesidad de ser tan fríos, te extrañado durante tanto tiempo, no hay dia que no piense en ti, sabes te busque durante mucho tiempo, nunca me di por vencido, pero cuando fuiste adoptado por Wayne me pediste que te dejara en paz y lo hice - Paul trata de rozar la mejilla de Jason pero este esquiva la mano 

\- No vino a recordar viejos tiempos - dice con frialdad, se siente incómodo. - Necesito saber de Brandon

Paul resopla irritado - Por lo menos siéntate quieres

-Paul esto no es una visita social - el tono de su voz suena irritada, pero Paul lo mira con desaprobación - Si quieres la información sera a mi modo, si vas a ser descortés debo pedirte que mejor te retires, si no vas a tenerme la cortesía por los viejos tiempo, después de lo que pase para tu y tu madre logran escapar. 

Jason aprieta las mandíbulas, llena sus pulmones de aire para luego desinflarse - Tu ganas Paul, pero no tengo mucho tiempo - Paul lo guía hacia la sala, toma un baso y se sirve un bourbon 

-Estas seguro que no quieres uno, recuerdo como lo disfrutabas - Paul le ofrece una dulce sonrisa 

-Tengo trabajo esta noche - Jason golpeando los dedos de su mano derecha su muslo.

-Un cigarro o puedo ofrecerte un puro cubano 

-Paaaaul - Jason echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando evidente su cuello que Paul mira con ganas de chupar esa manzana de Adán, mientras Jason pasa la mano por su cara exasperado, el hombre se queda hipnotizado imaginando lo bien que se veria Jason desnudo debajo de él - Paul, - Jason chasque los dedos - vuelve

Paul suelta una pequeña carcajada - Perdona, me vuelves loco, siempre lo has hecho. - Paul mira su baso moviendo los hielos -¿El te trato bien? ¿Te cuido? - pregunta Paul con doble intención. 

-¿De que mierda hablas? 

-Bruce Wayne del hombre que te alejo de mi

-Sí Paul por un tiempo fue como un padre para mi - responde de forma aburrida Jason

\- Disfrutaste el sexo con él, fue mejor que yo - hay celos en Paul

-¿QUE? - Jason grita sorprendido - vete a la completa mierda Paul, ese hombre nunca me tocó como ustedes, me cuido como un hijo, nunca me pidio carne en pago, maldito enfermo - Jason toma a Paul de la camina y lo empuja

Paul pone las manos en alto, en señal de rendición - Hagamos esto, tu me das algo a cambio y yo también te daré algo a cambio. - el hombre se acerca seductoramente a Jason y se para a poca distancia sin invadir su espacio

\- No voy a dormir contigo si es lo que tienes en mente - Jason lanza una mirada enojada 

\- Sabes que nunca te forzaría - Paul suspira derrotado dejándose caer en el asiento de piel de la sala- no tenemos por qué ser enemigos, después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todo lo que hice por ustedes

Jason toma asiento en la gran sala con asientos de piel clara en el sofá contiguo - Y deuda que pague todos los días Paul - dice calmadamente

-Eso es injusto, te cuide, los alimente, ayude a tu madre y siempre cuide de ti, aun quiero cuidar de ti, puedo mantenerte seguro, ven conmigo a Suiza, podemos escapar, puedo ofrecerte un lugar seguro - súplica Paul con nostalgia, mirando ahora al hermoso hombre en se se había vuelto - eras y sigues siendo perfecto, nunca deje de amarte, fuiste mi hijo, mi amante, mi todo. Hasta que ese hombre te encontró antes

Jason se retuerce internamente - Maldita sea Paul tenía solo 10 años, solo malditos 10 años y pague cada favor tuyo, abrí mis piernas para ti todas las noches, te ame de alguna forma enferma en toda esa confusión y te hubiera amado si hubieras sido diferente - Jason sacude la cabeza 

-Nunca te trate como ellos te trataron - rebate Paul

-Tampo me trataste tan diferente - Jason se sacude nervioso - agradeci que me recataras, que cuidaras de mi madre, que nunca dieras mi ubicación y me salvaras de Simon, al grado que nunca he venido por ti, pero una cosa te advierto Paul - Jason se acerca de forma depredadora, se inclina recargando una mono en el antebrazo del sofá y otra en el respaldo mirando fijamente al hombre - si me entero que llegas a buscar a otro menor, no me importa lo amable que puedas ser, te juro que te quitare algo que extrañes realmente, eso que me hicieron, que me hiciste fue una completa mierda, es algo que ningún niño tiene que vivir - Paul se queda frío mientras mira la furia en los ojos de Jason mientras este se retira dejando distancia entre los dos.

Paul se enfurece y saca las garras con voz áspera contesta - No te atrevas a amenazarme Jason Peter Todd, o debo decir Todd-Wayne, te lo advierto, al no ser que quieras que saque las garras y ponga tu pasado ante la prensa. - Jason lo mira incrédulo - No me mires así pequeño Pete, sabes lo que esto haría a tu caso de inestabilidad mental, están juntando las fichas en el tablero para acusar a Wayne de abuso - Las cejas de Jason se juntan - me lo dijo Brandon, es sospecho que vendrías a mi por los viejos tiempos

\- Vete a la mierda Paul. - Jason gruñe y golpea el antebrazo del sofá - Bruce Wayne nunca fue un animal como ustedes, él nunca me tocó

Paul resopla - Se me hace dificil de creer -Paul se endereza y desabrocha su saco - Y para que lo sepas te juro que no hubo otro despues de ti, solo has sido tu, no importa con cuantos hombres o mujeres he intentado olvidarte, nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca volví a tomar un menor después de ti. 

-No me interesa Paul, donde esta Brandon - Jason se cruza de brazos parado frente al hombre

Paul lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules - Brandon es peligroso, ha estado moviendo hilos para tenerte a su merced esta coludido con personas realmente peligrosas y no me refiero a criminales estúpidos de Gotham si no hablo de estratos altos de poder- Paul se inclina hacia donde está sentado Jason intenta tomarlo del hombro pero de inmediato se lo sacude - No puedes ir por él, déjame protegerte, vamos de aquí, deja conmigo esta horrible cuidad, solo tu y yo. El gobierno de Suiza y yo podemos brindarte protección. - vuelve a suplicar

-Maldito Infierno, no voy contigo, ni con nadie a ningún lado, ya no soy ese niño desamparado que necesitaba protección, por si no lo has visto y tampoco quiero estar contigo, _NO LO ENTIENDES_ \- la paciencia de Jason estaba llegando a su limite - no me hagas sacarte la información a golpes - gruñe 

\- Lo siento yo... creo que malinterprete el mensaje, pense que querias verme - dijo cabizbajo Paul

Jason rio amargamente - En que mundo paralelo piensas que quería ver al hombre que me recuerda a un pasado que odio tanto, ni si quieres tienes idea del daño que me hiciste, es inverosímil. - Jason dio un paso a delante y volvió a inclinarse hacia el hombre - ¿Dónde está ese animal? 

\- Te lo diré a cambio de una cosa - Paul lo miró con el ceño fruncido -un último recuerdo, solo un beso no te quitara nada solo por los viejos tiempos un poco de néctar de Jason

-Suficiente me largo - Jason se levanta - Lo buscaré yo mismo - Cuando Jason camina hacia la puerta escucha un disparo con silenciador que rompe un jarrón a un lado, provocando que sus hombros se tensen, gira despacio y ve a Paul Kirchner con el arma -, ¿que demonios?

-No puedo permitir que vayas el te hará daño - Paul lo esta apuntando 

-Oh bien Paul y tu ida es que ¿dispararme? - Jason empieza a reír incrédulo - eres un completo idiota la golpiza que recibiste debió dejarte estropeado del cerebro

Paul sonríe, saca de su saco un boton de panico - puedo hacer que te arresten bajo cualquier cargo impidiendo que vayas a buscarlos 

La ventana se rompe, algo va a dar a la mano de Paul, quien grita de dolor, Jason en cuanto escucha el ruido su cuerpo se mueve con velocidad para reaccionar ante el peligro, pero no era lo que el esperaba

* * *

Bruce escucha la moto de Jason rugir para salir de la cueva - Nightwing acompáñame, los demas preparense para salir hoy a media noche.

Bruce sube su capucha y monta el Batmovil junto con Nightwing y acelera para salir de la cueva, activa el mapa del rastreador de Jason - Bruce, se puede saber a donde vamos - pregunta Dick

\- Si piensa Jason que puede hacernos a un lado esta vez, esta en un completo error 

Siguen con cautela la señal de Jason por Gotham hasta un distrito exclusivo de la cuidad, la moto de Jason entra al estacionamiento del hotel que se encuentra fuertemente custodiado por el ejercito y otros agentes de seguridad del gobierno. 

Bruce y Dick se miran - de quien crees que se trate - pregunta intrigado Nightwing

-Con Jason imposible saber, siempre fue impredecible, al parecer con el tiempo se ha vuelto aún más - Batman salta del vehículo sacando una garra y la dispara seguido de Nightwing. Logran ubicar la señal del llavero de Jason hasta el penthouse

Escuchan la conversación, más secretos, Bruce se dio cuenta que no tan solo fallo cuando Jason fue asesinado, fallo antes en darle la confianza a Jason para abrirse a su pasado, un pasado lleno de terrores y recovecos con peligro a cada paso.

Nightwing casi intenta interrumpir el lugar dos veces de no ser por que Batman lo detiene, la situación es delicada un problema de tipo internacional solo obstaculizan el recuperar a la jovencita en riesgo, pero cuando hubo un arma en el conflicto y amenazas de arresto eso fue fue todo. 

* * *

Nightwing se interpone entre Jason y Paul, sujeta al hombre por la camisa, sus nudillos están blancos, quiere lanzarlo por la ventana por haber tocado a su hermano cuando mas indefenso estaba, todo lo que esos hombres hicieron con él, desea acabarlos uno por uno. - Vas ha hablar si no quieres que te arroje por la ventana - gruñe Dick 

Jason se levanta - Espera Nightwing - pero Batman se interpone 

\- Sal de aquí - le ordena

\- De ninguna manera - responde Jason

\- Este hombre tiene información sobre un secuestro - Batman intenta no ser obvio por la verdadera razón que esta en el lugar, que es la protección de Jason

\- Lo conozco no hablara si lo amenazan - Jason empujo a Batman para abrirse camino entre Nightwing y Paul

Paul mira furioso a Nightwing - Me gustaría verte intentarlo - gruñe Paul - hay cámaras por todos lados, quisiera saber que explicación darán cuando sepan que los inútiles héroes de Gotham atacaron al ministro de Suiza y bajo qué cargos

Nightwing siente como la furia se apodera de él junto con la impotencia, el hombre tiene razón, siente una mano en su hombro - Yo me encargo - dice Jason apartandolo gentilmente del hombre, Dick lo mira quiere sacar a Jason del lugar, no es justo, nada de esto es justo, Suelta al ministro pero se niega a dejarle espacio al hombre para tener acceso a Jason - Paul estas seguro ¿que quieres continuar con esto? arruinaras tu carrera, hay una jovencita que necesita ayuda - Jason mueve a Dick que se quita a regañadientes

Paul mira a Jason como si fuera lo único en el mundo, en ese cuarto - No importa si estas a salvo, sin embargo mi petición sigue en pie


	14. Una historia prohibida

La puerta suena en ese momento - Señor ministro - uno de los guardias grita

Jason y los otros dirige su atención hacia la puerta, las miradas se cruzan entre Jason, Batman y Nightwing -Si los hombres entran y los ven dentro del penthouse y se dan cuenta que interrumpió la habitación del ministro, tendrán un problema diplomático, tienen que largarse - dice Jason, luego se inclina y toma al ministro de los hombros - Paul, si alguna vez te importa no hagas esto mas grande.

Batman aprieta los puños - No voy a dejarte solo

-Batman tiene que ser razonable, yo le daré la información - dice Jason si apenas conociera al hombre, Batman y Nightwing tienen que tomar una decisión rápida la puerta se toca con mas insistencia, Buce se niega a dejar a Jason con el hombre que abuso de él, lo acondiciono mediante un disfraz de benefactor para que su hijo entregara sus favores sin renuencia, ni resistencia, siente como el estomago se le cae de imaginarlo a los 10 años, solo un niño que manipulable y confundido.

-Ocultarlos - dice Paul mientras se levantaba tomando una decisión. -Todo bien - gritó Paul mientras se encamina a la puerta y toma a Jason de la cintura, Jason incomodo les hace una seña para que se escondan antes de que los hombres entren. Batman se queda congelado mirando al hombre tomar a Jason con posesividad, Nightwing desea arreglos de ese hombre pero primero tienen que evitar un problema internacional, no puede servir combustible para el fuego a pesar de que percibe la rigidez de Jason toma a Batman por el brazo - por acá - la mejor opción estará cerca de donde puedan vigilarlos, se deslizan detrás del gran bar, Dick mira a Jason como los observadores por encima de su hombro. 

Los guardias entran, Paul sujeta a Jason de la cintura subiendo y bajando el brazo por la espalda rígida - lo siento señor escuchamos un ruido 

Paul sonríe - Mi culpa - los guardias los miran, no es la primera vez que el ministro tiene compañía masculina o femenina de algún amante en turno. Paul da un ligero pellizco a las costillas de Jason para que reaccione, su rigidez puede causar sospechas - Creo que nos pusimos un poco pasionales - aclara Paul mirando a Jason que da una sonrisa nerviosa a Paul y luego a los hombres, para luego pasar la mano por la cintura del ministro roboticamente.

-Disculpe entonces la interrupción, pero mas vale cerciorarnos señor - responde uno de los guardias mientras Paul pasa una de sus manos por el pecho de Jason que esta tenso, luego la sube y toca la mejilla de Jason. 

Jason toma todo de su fuerza de voluntad para evitar romperle los nudillos al ministro, sus ojos se pintan de furia silenciosa -Se los agradezco, ahora si nos permiten - dice el ministro moviéndose frente a Jason, las manos de Paul pasan por el cuello de Jason a su mandíbula cincelada, Jason intenta conservar la calma y las apariencias, pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa - este hombre y yo necesitamos volver a donde nos quedamos - dice seductoramente Paul con voz rasposa colocándose frente a Jason mientras toca los labios del joven

Nightwing está a punto de salir, pero ahora es Batman quien lo calma - Espera-murmura - ya casi se marchan, en cuanto se vayan sacas a Jason de aquí. - Bruce no pierde de vista a los hombres

-Si nos disculpa señor - dice uno de los agentes mientras se moviliza a los otros para la salida, mientras se marchan

Paul no deja de mirar a Jason y grabando suavemente sus manos en los costados del joven mientras se acerca más a él. Las cejas de Jason se funden, olvida respirar, pero Paul se acerca a su oído - No te obligare a nada que no quieras Jayce - era como acostumbraba decirle en esa época. 

Los ojos de Jason se cierran por un segundo trato de controlar el temblor de sus puños, la tensión de sus hombros baja, cuando escuchan la puerta cerrarse delante de ellos, sienten que las manos de Paul lo abandonan haciendo que se relaje por completo. 

En ese momento sale Batman y Nightwing, Batman se pone frente al hombre, Nightwing toma a Jason para llevárselo - Uh - venta de sus labios de Jason sin darse cuenta cuenta de la reacción inesperada de Dick jalando del brazo - vamonos - dice DIck en voz baja

Paul mira como el héroe de traje ajustado toma al hombre que ama, en ese momento los celos lo vuelven loco y avanza hacia ellos pero Batman lo empuja bruscamente- Tu novio 

Jason sacude la cabeza incrédulo y enojado da unos pasos hacia el ministro para enfrentarlo, pero Dick lo sujeta del pecho -Escucha idiota no tengo novios y si los sufren no es tu asunto, vas a decirme donde esta Brandon antes de que empiece a lanzar partes de ti por la ventana - amenaza con voz áspera

-Puedes intentarlo - ahora Paul avanza hacia Jason de forma retadora, Batman esta entre Paul y Jason impidiendo el contacto, Nightwing entre Jason y los otros dos hombres

-Que mierdas Paul, hay una niña en riesgo y tu solo puedes pensar en tu libido - gruñe Jason no lo suficientemente fuerte por que no quiere a los guardias otra vez interfiriendo mientras Dick esta empujando pero Jason es fuerte 

Paul intenta empujar a Batman, el hombre es apasionado, no le da miedo una héroe sin poder legal, se ha enfrentado a cosas peores en su pasado - No es libido idiota, no quiero que te lastimen - gime Paul - no lo entiendes estúpido te amo, siempre te amado - confiesa sin ninguna vergüenza, Paul gritaría su amor a los cuatro vientos por Jason, es una obsesión que creyó desvanecida con el tiempo, pero al verlo de nuevo, alto, varonil, siente que todo vuelve a él de nuevo.

-Vete a la mierda completamente, amor no es joder a un menor por el culo - contesta Jason furioso, quitándose a Dick y moviendo a Batman para acceder a Paul que ha indicado en el piso, Jason se aproxima a pocos pasos, el hombre se arroja a la cintura de Jason suplicante -, nunca quise lastimarte, te protegí a ti y a tu madre, fui torturado y nunca di tu paradero, eres injusto - solloza Paul sujetado a la cintura de Jason mientras intenta zafarse del agarre del ministro.

Bruce y Dick están casi en estado de shock, esto parece una novela trágica de Vladimir Nabokov donde él adulto esta perdidamente obsesionado de un menor, donde él hombre primero lo toma como un hijo y después como su amante, con acceso carnal abusivo. Una obsesión enfermiza disfrazada de supuesto amor, 

-Ellos te están esperando, ellos pusieron una trampa hacia tu padre adoptivo, te va a entregar por una suma de dinero - el hombre sollozaba -, no puedo perderte - el hombre sujetaba la camisa de Jason con los nudillos blancos 

Jason sujeta a Paul de los brazos mira con ojos vacíos a la pared, odia cada momento, pero toma fuerzas - Paul hay dos opciones, o me dices lo que sabes o iré a ciegas en busca de ese hombre - Paul mira a Jason desesperado lo toma de la camisa por la cintura 

\- No debes Jayce - súplica

Jason mira a Paul con fría indiferencia, no importa cuanto le diga y suplique, esta en ese lugar por una sola razón, esta soportando estar en el mismo cuarto que ese hombre por una sola razón -Paul basta de una maldita vez, no sabes quien soy, no soy ese niño desprotegido en un infierno de donde lo sacaste, no puedes manipularme mas, no necesito tu protección. -siseo - Es suficiente suéltame de una vez si no vas a hablar -Jason empuja al hombre pero Paul se acurruca en el estómago de Jason y asiente por fin - Esta en la casa de la segunda esposa Dave, donde vivió el niño en Burley, está esperándote con un ejército y armando hasta los dientes. 

Jason se safa del agarre de Paul haciendo que caiga de rodillas sollozando, Jason da unos pasos hacia atrás - Adiós Paul - Dick toma a Jason del brazo para que se dirijan a la ventana, toma su gancho, pero Jason mira hacia Batman 

-Llévatelo - ordena Batman con voz áspera

-Batman, ya obtuvimos la información- protesta Jason 

-Ahora Nightwing - Dick lanza la garra y sujeta a Jason del pecho antes de que pueda protestar lo saca por la ventana aterrizando en un tejado 

Jason da unos pasos hacia delante y se abraza a sí mismo en silencio, Dick mira a su hermano, se da cuenta de realmente lo joven que es, su altura, su musculatura a veces olvidada que es cinco años más joven, se ve tan confundido, tan indefenso, los años de su niñez no fueron gentiles, la vida no ha sido justa con él, cuando debió estar jugando en sus años de infancia estaba luchando por sobrevivir, cuando fue rescadado debio ser protegido, en cambio fue traicionado y asesinado, cuando regreso de la muerte debio ser recibido con amor pero fue rechazado. Quien podría soportar todo eso sin volverse loco. 

Dick camina hacia Jason - ¿Como estas? - pregunta, la respuesta es un simple encogimiento de hombros, Jason ha aprendido a ocultar el dolor con indiferencia, como si las cosas que le pasaran a él no tenían importancia.

-Por que vinieron, por que tenían que intervenir - Jason mira a Dick con ojos furiosos - no podían dejarme un poco de dignidad, no necesitaban entrometerse - Dick trata de tomar el brazo de Jason pero se lo sacude - no era suficiente con saber que me prostituyeron, tenían que enterarse de mi relación con ese hombre 

-_No fue prostitución, no tuviste una relación con ese hombre_ \- dice mas alto de lo que quería - _se le llama violación Jason - _suspiró y pasó su mano por el cabello - ¿Por que nunca nos dijiste nada? ese hombre estuvo en las galas

\- Por que la razon gano al corazón, por que era más cómodo engañarme que no había pasado, no quise poner a Bruce en una mala situación - respondió cabizbajo - aparte en esa época no sabia ni que estaba sintiendo. 

Ambos hombres se miran, el cuerpo de Jason esta completamente rígido, hay humo en su respiración caliente que se evapora con el frío de la noche de Gotham, la dureza en su expresión cuenta un pasado desgarrador - No lo entiendes - Jason se para en el borde y mira el vacío a sus pies - disfrute cada noche con ese hombre, lo ame como un padre, como - traga el nudo ante la confesión - amante. - una risa amarga - Nos salvó a mamá y a mi por un tiempo, me rescato de ese lugar, arriesgo todo y luego los hombres de Simon fueron por él, fue torturado y nunca nos vendió, escapamos gracias a él 

Dick quedó en silencio pensó mucho antes de hablar - ¿lo amas? 

Jason abrió los ojos como platos todo su cuerpo se sacudió ante la idea - No, siento nauseas al verlo, por otro lado no se que sentir, dentro de mi - Jason mordió su mejilla interior - tal vez agradecimiento, confucion, nadie me trato como él lo hizo, cuando no se trataba de sexo. - hubo una mueca de desagrado - soy asqueroso.

Dick sintió su estómago hundirse, su hermano no merecía ser impactado por un pasado horrible que supo enterrar, siempre fue menos preciado por la familia, el rebelde, el mal hablado, el robin con un equipaje pesado, nunca vieron al sobreviviente que es, el luchador que arremete con furia hacia la injusticia, el que tiene el valor de recoger sus pedazos para unirse una y otra vez -Alguna vez te conté de Catalina - dice tranquilamente 

Jason lo mira con incógnita - ¿Tarántula? 

Dick asiente - Ella mató a Blockbuster frente a mi, yo entre en shock - Dick sabia que en nada se comparaba con lo que Jason había vivido, pero tal vez escuchar que no estaba solo ayudaría - ella me siguió al tejado - Jason lo miraba con atención, vi como su hermano mayor se tenso ante el recuerdo - yo dije que no quería eso, le dije que se detuviera y ella no lo hizo. Le dije que no, Jason, lo juro, pero ella no acepto un no como respuesta

Jason se acerca a Dick - ¿Te violo? - Dick asintió, luego negó - no lo se 

\- Dijiste no - fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, Dick levantó la cara dio un fuerte suspiro

\- dije no, - respondió bajando la mirada -, sin embargo seguí trabajando con ella 

Jason giro miro a Dick lleno de consternación -¿Por que lo hiciste?

Dick contestó con una triste sonrisa-, me sentí responsable por que yo la estaba entrenando y no quise darle importancia a el suceso. Vas a decirme que soy asqueroso - unos brazos lo rodearon

\- Lo siento, nadie debe ser tocado si no lo desea - dijo Jason apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su hermano - apesta - de pronto una risa salio de Jason un poco neurotica - apesta a pesar de que sea una sexy hispana, maldito Dick tienes suerte hasta cuando no la tienes 

-Jason no es gracioso - Dick empujo a Jason pero este lo regreso a sus brazos 

-Lo siento Dick, hasta para tus desgracias eres un bastardo con suerte - Jason lo apreto mas fuerte - lo digo en serio apesta y si las veo les romperé las piernas si eso quieres, o las sacare de este mundo si es lo que quieres, aquí entre nosotros.

Dick resoplo en el pecho de Jason - No es necesario pero gracias Jay

Jason rompió el abrazo tomándolo de los hombros no había burla en su rostro - Gracias Dick, por compartirlo

-Se que no se compara en lo absoluto a lo que has vivido. Yo era un adulto, tu apenas eras un niño sin ningún adulto que te protegiera - Dick aprieta los hombros de Jason

Jason da una sonrisa retorcida - Ahora que Dick, vamos a tener un corazon a corazon 

-Eres un imbécil - Dick golpe el pecho de Jason - sin embargo aquí estoy cuando me necesites. 

-Hablando de necesitar, donde demonios esta el viejo - Jason camina hacia el otro lado observando el edificio contrario donde estaban

* * *

Batman mira al ministro en el suelo sollozando algo - una advertencia, vas a dejar esta cuidad, no volverás a acercarte a Jason

Paul se limpia la cara y se levanta furioso - no eres nadie para venir a decirme que puedo o no hacer, no tienes poder alguno, eres solo un idiota que se disfraza para saltar de tejado en tejado intentando ser un justiciero por que tal vez no tuviste los huevos de ser policía - Paul no tiene miedo ha estado ante peores personas un hombre con disfraz no es amenaza solo tiene que chasquear los dedos para meter al murciélago en una cárcel federal.

Unas manos sujetan la camisa de Paul y lo levantan - Acércate de nuevo al chico y me encargare de romperte las piernas, vuelve a tocarlo y te romperé las manos, su tutor no se quedará en la ignorancia de lo que le hiciste, asi que ni se te ocurra hacerte presente en ninguna gala de los Wayne - ladró Batman sosteniendo al hombre pataleaba en el aire - intenta algo con él y diplomacia o no te enviare en una caja directo a Suiza - lanzo al hombre haciendo que volcara un sofá

Paul tomó su garganta maltratada y miró con furia al murciélago - Ojala tengas la misma furia para protegerlo de los verdaderos animales a los que se va a enfrentar 

Batman giro hacia la ventana - Estas advertido - lanzó su garra hacia el siguiente edificio, estos días estaba tan tentado a romper su regla, ese hombre fue recibido en su casa, mientras él le tendía la mano, el maldito acoso a su hijo cuando estaba bajo su protección, falló miserablemente en protegerlo, ahora entendía por que Jason odiaba las galas, por que solía esconderse. Dudas en su mente de por que Jason nunca le dijo del hostigamiento, nunca le habló de su terrible pasado. Luego se dio cuenta de todos los errores, la comparación con Dick, el tratarlo como si fuera un rebelde sin causa cuando cuando había señales de neón encima de la cabeza de su hijo, como enloquecía cuando se trataba de abuso infantil y mujeres, como enloqueció con Felipe y como seguia fallando una y otra vez. 

Alguna vez podrían recuperar algo que se imagino que tenian, Jason de todos necesito a un padre, no a un mentor, necesitaba ser amado, cuidado, protegido y sanado.


End file.
